


A Christmas Present

by Elayna



Series: Stargate Jedi [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-25
Updated: 1999-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elayna/pseuds/Elayna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Jedi’s first Christmas on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

> This series was written in 1999/early 2000s and has been auto-imported.

The day was fun, long and exhausting, Qui-Gon reflected as he and Obi-Wan strolled back to their quarters at the Stargate Command. Other tired Stargate personnel were walking the same path, several fairly tipsy from the egg nog which had flowed freely throughout the day. An occasional chorus of a Christmas carols filtered down the hallway as people sang cheerfully, the sounds cutting off as doors opened and closed.

Obi-Wan was massaging his shoulders as soon as they stepped into the door of the quarters. "Tell me," he requested softly, pressing a kiss to Qui-Gon's neck.

"I do like these people, Obi-Wan."

"But?"

"The religious service seemed non-descriptive, we consumed more food than I usually eat in a week, and I didn't understand much of the humor around the present giving." The strain of dealing with the odd events showed in the querulous tone of Qui-Gon's voice.

Obi-Wan's hands slid around his lover's chest, unbuttoning the plain blue shirt. Pulling it off, he responded, "The religious service was atypical. There are many different faiths among the Stargate personnel. Catholics, Protestants, Jews…Hammond respects them all and wants all his people to be happy. The base's Chaplain performs a service that encompasses many different beliefs. That's probably why it seemed bland to you. It didn't fit what little you have learned of Earth religions."

"In that case, it would seem that the Chaplain wouldn't satisfy anyone, yet everyone was pleased."

"They are pleased because of the effort Hammond makes to respect everyone and because it’s the nature of the season, to be accepting and tolerant." His fingers were smoothly stroking down Qui-Gon's chest, up his back, returning to massage tense shoulders again.

"And the excess of food?" Qui-Gon purred as Obi-Wan's fingers dug into pressure points at the base of his skull.

"An emphasis on food as part of a family or tribal gathering is very common among Earth cultures. It's traditional, to prepare special foods on the holidays."

"Now you sound like Daniel," Qui-Gon's voice smiled. He was fond of the scientist who had accidentally bonded with Obi-Wan, eventually leading to their being stationed on Earth helping fight the parasitic Goa'uld. "And the movie? Why did we watch a movie which made people cry?"

"It's not just a movie," Obi-Wan said loftily, "it is the ultimate Christmas movie. 'It's A Wonderful Life' emphasizes the importance of each individual. I think," he faltered for a moment, "that idea is particularly relevant to the Stargate personnel. This is a confidential, top-secret facility. Many of them have made sacrifices to work here but so many of the missions bring them no closer to defeating the Goa'uld. The movie reminded them that they can't know which piece of information, which contact with a new culture, may save their world from destruction."

Obi-Wan rubbed his head against Qui-Gon's shoulder blades, holding him tightly, before his hands dropped down to Qui-Gon's pants, undoing the buttons.

Arching into Obi-Wan's full-body caress, Qui-Gon asked, "And the laughter during the present giving?"

Kneeling on the floor, Obi-Wan untied the laces on Qui-Gon's shoes. "Presents are normally given between family members and friends, as an expression of love. There are simply too many people and too little time at Stargate for the type of shopping these people would normally do. That's why everyone bought one present and picked numbers."

"Yes, Obi-Wan. You did explain that when we went shopping." Qui-Gon shuddered, though it was unclear whether that reaction was from Obi-Wan's nipping at his buttocks as his trousers were removed, or the memory of the hideous crowds at the shopping mall. Qui-Gon had never been so grateful for the Jedi ability to mind whammy as he cleared a path through frenzied customers.

"The system means everyone has to buy a gift, not knowing who might receive it. Who opened what gifts, who stole what gifts, it was …just funny. Besides, you got the biggest laugh."

Qui-Gon glanced at the large stuffed Kermit the Frog he was holding. He'd forgot it was still in his arms, while he appreciated his Padawan's caresses. "Why was that?"

"They see you as extremely dignified. Stuffed toys and dignity aren't a usual combination. Why did you steal Kermit? Janet was very indignant."

Meditatively, Qui-Gon answered, "He reminded me of Yoda."

Obi-Wan laughed. "I won't tell Master Yoda," he promised as he resumed his place standing behind the fully naked Qui-Gon, hands sweeping up and down his body.

Relishing the erotic feel of his bare skin while Obi-Wan was dressed, Qui-Gon asked, "And the laughter when Jack kept the collection of bath lotions?"

"Jack is a Colonel, a leader of men. It's a misperception that such men don't need to relax in bubble baths. Whoever bought that gift undoubtedly assumed one of the women would grab it."

"What is a bubble bath? And why does Jack like them?"

Flashing a quick mental image of sudsy mountains of foam, Obi-Wan explained, "Jack wasn't thinking of a solo bath." Jack and Daniel were added to the picture, each sitting in the tub, covered with white froth.

"Ah. That's why he didn't offer any explanations to the teasing."

"Speaking of baths, Master, I believe you should take a quick shower."

Breaking free of the embrace, Qui-Gon turned to look at Obi-Wan. "Padawan?"

A brief kiss was exchanged. "It will relax you and you'll sleep better."

One eyebrow arched, but Qui-Gon had known Obi-Wan long enough to realize when a plan was in his mind. He smiled and padded to the next room, turning on the shower and stepping into the hot spray. The water did soothe him, warming and loosening his muscles.

Qui-Gon left the bathroom, eagerly anticipating what pleasant surprise Obi-Wan may have prepared. His Padawan's imagination didn't disappoint him. Obi-Wan must have moved at super speed. The pile of Qui-Gon's clothes was gone, as was Obi-Wan's. Only the small lamp by the bed was lit, leaving just enough light for Qui-Gon to see Obi-Wan. The blankets were tossed back and his Padawan was stretched out on the sheets, his only clothing consisting of tight red briefs. Red ribbon circled one leg while green twisted around the other. The ribbons crisscrossed over his hips and up his torso, ending at his neck. A large red bow was placed on his throat.

Qui-Gon paused, standing at the side of the bed, admiring the vision presented to him, white flesh outlined in contrasting red and green. "Obi-Wan?" he asked mildly, attempting to calm the blood pounding madly in his veins. He had to control himself or fear his heart might break free of his chest.

Obi-Wan grinned and stretched, muscles rippling against the constriction of the ribbons. "I thought you deserved a special present, to celebrate our first Christmas."

"I admire the wrapping job. Quite - attractive." Qui-Gon knelt, tracing one finger along the colored strands, deliberately not touching the silken flesh. "And how may I play with my present?"

"Any way you like, Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan huskily murmured, enchanted by the seductive gleam in Qui-Gon's blue eyes, slowly darkening with passion as he contemplated the perfect place to begin his odyssey of discovery.

Plucking off the bow, Qui-Gon placed a kiss to the hollow of Obi-Wan's throat. Freed from the sticky back of the bow, the green and red ribbon curled at the ends. Soft kisses cherished the path the ribbon had taken, as Qui-Gon gently pulled it loose from Obi-Wan's body, working his way down his Padawan's torso.

Obi-Wan kept his body still, breath calm, as the tension between them grew in tiny increments. The kisses were too soft, too gentle, his nipples only delicately flicked with a warm, wet tongue. He wanted Qui-Gon to devour him, to consume his present with greed and gusto, but he'd promised to allow his Master to set the pace.

The red underwear were briefly nuzzled, bristly beard sliding over clingy fabric, before the ribbons were removed from his legs. A quiver escaped him, as the insides of his thighs were tickled by the rough fur on Qui-Gon's chin. He couldn't resist squirming when teeth closed over the arch of one foot before tearing at the knot that tied the ribbon around his ankle. The other foot received similar dedication before the last of the vivid strands fell away from Obi-Wan's body.

Sitting back on his heels between Obi-Wan's spread legs, Qui-Gon contemplated a particular portion of his present. "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan, but I don't think this will do. It won't do at all." He shook his head in mock sadness.

"Master?" Obi-Wan replied dazedly, convinced he would lose his mind from his own escalating desire, the slow patience of Qui-Gon's journey down his body, and the sublime vision of his lover's beautiful naked body settled between his thighs.

"I was reliably informed by several women today that the best presents come in small packages." One broad hand cupped Obi-Wan's erection, still encased in red cloth. "My present appears to be quite large. And getting larger all the time."

In a faint voice, Obi-Wan challenged, "This is a very special present, Master. It will diminish in size, if your method of playing with it is creative enough." He thrust his hips, causing Qui-Gon's hand to tighten and pump his erection.

With unexpected speed, the red briefs were ripped from Obi-Wan's body and Qui-Gon's mouth was finally, blissfully devouring his present. Strong hands clasped Obi-Wan's buttocks, squeezing the firm muscles, raising his hips for feasting.

Hips held off the bed, Obi-Wan dug his feet into the mattress to thrust harder and faster into the warm heat surrounding his aching shaft, his hands tangling in long brown hair. The day had been joyous, but nothing compared to the blessed relief of feeling the muscles of Qui-Gon's throat milk his erection. He screamed as ecstasy ripped through his body, releasing himself into Qui-Gon's insatiable mouth.

Limply, Obi-Wan sagged on the bed and Qui-Gon cuddled them together, bringing Obi-Wan's head to rest on his chest. Qui-Gon's hardness pressed against Obi-Wan's hip, causing Obi-Wan to murmur a sleepy interrogative.

"Don't worry, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon replied, understanding the question. "I intend to play with my present well and long tonight. Rest for a moment. Recuperate." He rubbed his nose into Obi-Wan's hair. "I can smell Christmas. The scent of evergreen, turkey, pumpkin pie, mistletoe. It was a wonderful day and I thank you for my superb present." Lengthy kisses were exchanged before Qui-Gon separated their mouths to ask, "What is the next holiday we celebrate?"

"New Year's Eve and Martin Luther King Day are first, but I'm looking forward to Valentine's Day." Obi-Wan gave a pleased sigh.

Qui-Gon mused, "Valentine's Day? Perhaps it should be my turn to give on that holiday. What would you like on Valentine's Day?"

"Red satin sheets. You." Obi-Wan licked his lips. "And chocolate sauce."

~ The End ~

~ Happy Holidays Everyone! ~

"Life is filled with many gifts.....unwrap the ribbons."  
~~~~ Anonymous


End file.
